A Demon Lords Love
by OrlithNightfire
Summary: RaeEclipse hinted. Raenef makes a pledge, one that he will never break. crap summery i know. my first Demon Diary fic


Kitg: Hi there, this is my first Demon Diary story. I'm a firm believer in Rae/Eclipse. So this will reflect this. It's set after all the books, but the first scene in book one where Rae is sat by that child, you know the one with the rabbit ears. And he says something like (bearing in mind I can't find me book one right now. Most annoying) "how long has it been?" he seems wiser, and acts more Demonic. He also seems he has been away from Eclipse for a while. So I'm running with this.

A Demon Lords Love

He lay back against the cold stone; the dark garments Eclipse had given him hiding him from view. He wore the close fitting belted top and trousers, buckles on the legs also. His large leather boots keeping his feet dry. This was hidden under a long black robe, the hood pulled over his face. He heard skittering stone as the fake clerics ran about, looking for a trace of him. The small form by his side whimpered and clutched to him. He hushed her, stroking the black hair. He picked her up into his arms, the child of about 5, and opened his great bat like wings to take to the air. The night was overcast, hiding him from the torches on the ground. He could hear them searching all places. He traveled on away; he could not teleport here, the barriers stopping his passage. But he didn't mind too much, he liked to fly under his own power. Soon he could see the clouds starting to thin, to use magic to give him cover would ultimately give them away. Seeing a cave high in a mountaintop he landed, his bat leather wings flapping to slow their decent. He placed the small form on the ground; she clung to him once more as he walked into the safety of the cave. He sat down on the rocks; she stood a moment, looking uncertain. But with a wave from his hand he beckoned her to sit by him. She cuddled close, pulling the black robe around him. As she drifted away he thought back to what had brought him to this place.

It had been 2 years after he had merged with the other aspects of himself. And finally made a good impression at the meeting of Demon lords. He had moved through his studies, becoming stronger. He still kept some of his innocent side, especially around Eclipse. Eclipse was often still mistaken as the Demon Lord, but it no longer bothered him so much, often helped him on occasion. 2 more years had passed, Chris had become high cleric, and an even had a child of his own to train. At this time also, the Demon king had a female child called Nightfire. It was this child that was now huddled against him. His mind traveled back to that night 3 months ago. There was rising tension between the demons and clerics. They had made it well know that Chris's son Tony had been taken. All evidence led to Demons, then the Demon kings Daughter had also been taken. War was close at hand. Lord Raenef by this time had much power, but not yet seemed to age. It was a dark night, the tension crackling through the air that the Demon King summoned Raenef. Eclipse had accompanied him, but strangely was not allowed into the audience with the King. Raenef had nodded at Eclipse to remain.

He had walked into the large throne room, the Demon king large and imposing on his throne, beside him was his demon wife, the queen. She hid her face from the tears that flowed down her face. Raenef walked to the steps of the throne, the gold and black silks that adorned the room lying at his feet, he went to one knee, bowing before his king.

"You sent for me my king?"

"Yes Lord Raenef, I seek your help. Though I am loath to admit it. You have moved with clerics, even had the high cleric stay at your castle. They have taken my daughter. I want you to find her. Tell no one of this. You are to disappear. Do not even tell Eclipse." The king stamped his cane on the obsidian-marbled floor.

"As you command Sire" Raenef turned from the throne room, dark robe swishing round as he raised his hood. As he passed through the large oak doors he motioned to Eclipse that had been standing off to one side. Eclipse fell into step beside his lord. Then with a command they teleported back to the castle.

They appeared in his rooms, where he reclaimed a satchel and filled it with a few things, also some small cloths for the child when he found her. He had an idea where both young ones had been taken, and by whom. But he would need proof first.

"You are leaving my Lord?"

"How many times have I told you? Just call me Raenef dear friend"

"Where are you going?" Raenef turned to his tutor, guardian, closest friend…and maybe something more. He gave his old innocent smile.

"I can not tell you this, or why I am going. You must trust me; I may be gone a long time. I need you to take care of things for me. No matter what you hear"

"You make is sound as though someone is going to kill you Lord Raenef, if so I need to go with you" Eclipse stood close to Raenef, he was still taller than the young lord, but Raenef now had an aura of power to him, to be true, many of the Demon Lords feared him. One such Demon Lord was Vkol; he was looking for more power than his station. It was he that Raenef suspected. He did not respect the old traditions. The same ones the former Raenef's had followed, or ones Eclipse had taught him. He looked up to Eclipses gaze, realizing he had been quiet too long. He walked up to his tutor, he placed his arms around Eclipses waist, becoming the like the small boy he used to be. Eclipse after a short pause returned the embrace.

"You will hear things, others trying to take over this domain in my absence. I need you to run my affairs. And just know no matter what they say, I will return to you. My loyal Eclipse." He reached up his palm, cutting it on one of the blades nearby. He then places the bleeding palm round the half moon earring that hangs from Eclipse's ear. There was a flash, and in it like a star was a red jewel. Eclipse looked shocked a moment. He knew this spell. If Raenef died, his magic, and title of Demon Lord would pass to Eclipse.

'I don't want this Raenef"

"I know this, and you know I would never give you anything you would class as a curse. So you know I will return to you"

"As you command Raenef" Raenef smiled that Eclipse just called him by his name. He walked to the balcony, calling his powers, pulling fourth the black wings from his back, and then with a quiet flap, he was gone into the night.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

That had been 3 months ago, he had dropped out of sight. Only stopping off at the temple of Raised to talk to Chris, asking him to give him more time. In this Dark cave he sent a message to Chris, asking him to meet him at his home in 2 days time. He knew he needed to get home soon. He was not so far removed to miss that Vkol had been making trouble at his home, trying to turn Eclipse to his will. The Sound of pursuit came at the cave mouth. He had enough of this.

"Nightflame, hide behind that rock"

"Ok Lord Raenef" the small one shuffled over, wearing the robe and clothes Raenef had brought for the young one. Her clothes had been ripped; she wore now the bunny eared cap. It hid her hair from mortal view, the flaming hair that actually was flame. But black flame. He turned once she was safely hidden. Clerics came in, he stood there, hood raised. The black fabric flowing with it's own life. He could see these were fake clerics. Yes they wore the clothing, but the aura of Raised was not with them.

"Leave now, I'll give you the chance, but only this one" he brought his hand up, the Demonic flame that Eclipse often used on Chris, came into form. But they came further into the cave, smirks crossing their faces. "Don't say I didn't warn you" the flame left his hand, Raenef seeming to move without movement some turned to balls of flame. Then a blazing shot seared past his cheek, splitting the fabric of the robe. So they had been rudely trained. He stopped, dark energy crackling over his form. Small utterance past his lips "Dark Arrow" there were screams of pain. Then silence. Nightflame jerked in surprise as hands wend round her waist. But relaxed when she realized it was Lord Raenef. He carried her to the lip of the cave. He stilled a moment and she looked to his deep eyes as small chuckle left his lips.

"Lord Raenef?"

"Look princes, its an Eclipse." She looked up as the Eclipse devoured the moon. She held on tightly in the folds of his robe as he took wing for home.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Eclipse stood looking at his Lords bed, the place looked exactly how it had the day his lord had left. He knew not for why or for where. He missed his presence, and feared if he was well. He found himself unconsciously stroking his earring, running his finger over the red jewel. He knew he would return to him. He had given his word. He strode through the hallways, seeing the crusaders protecting the castle. The Dragons had served the house of Raenef for a millennia. And would do so long after Raenef the fifth, and after Eclipse himself had passed.

The Sun had risen, the lower demons going about cleaning the castle. None were allowed to enter the lord's rooms; they were in he care of Eclipse alone. He looked upon his Lords domain. He would protect this place with his life if need be. He walked past a portrait of Raenef the fifth. He found himself gently running a hand over his face, almost lovingly. If you could call it love with demons. Yes, he loved his Lord, Eclipse, demon of third order loved. It was unheard of, but was true. He looked up at crash of the main doors; remains of some crusaders lay at the feet of Vkol. He swaggered in, followed by other demon lords. They made way for the King of demons. Eclipse bowed before the king, but before he could speak Vkol addressed all who were assembled.

"It's as I told you my fellow Lords, the castle is deserted"

"If I might ask sire, what is going on?"

"My dear Eclipse, you will serve me now, and the castle of Raenef will come under my domain" Eclipse narrowed his eyes.

"Surly you jest, if I would not serve Master Krayon, what makes you think I will serve you?"

"Oh, you have no choice, you will either serve me or die." He sneered as dark magic formed, power greater than Eclipse, for Eclipse was only a Demon of the third order. Vkol was a Demon Lord. The others backed off, not wanting, nor allowed to interfere.

Vkol, thinking his superiority was absolute called his magic and shot it at Eclipse. He just stood there calling up a level 5 shield.

"Is that is Master Vkol? I must say Krayon is more impressive."

"Insolent filth" Vkol now held nothing back. He blasted Eclipse across the room; he slammed into the alabaster wall, lading with a grunt. Eclipse rose, eyes ablaze like in the Hangma war. He called on his strength, the dark ball of power sped towards Vkol, but his power had grown. He merely flicked his hand, sending Eclipse's ball into a wall, the wall collapse in an explosion of dust and power. Then Vkol was in his place, hitting him across like nothing, disappearing, to re-appear to hit Eclipse again.

Finally the battle ended, Eclipse in Vkols grasp, hand tight on the black robes. Blood trickled from the corner of Eclipse's mouth.

"Serve me Eclipse"

"Never, I Serve Lord Raenef, no other" came his horse but defiant reply.

"Then so be it" he pulled back the arm holding Eclipse and began the throw him across the room, then in his other arm calling the death magic to throw at his flying form.

Eclipse waited for the impact of his body on marble, then the accompanying death of the spell. Instead he felt a comforting embrace as someone stopped his motion, and the hiss of the death spell dissipating.

"Might I ask what you are doing in my home, attacking my servant and friend Lord Vkol?" the Voice came in cold menace to the form before him, his robe billowing around his form. In his right arm he held Eclipse securely but gently. His wings beat and he landed on the floor with no sound.

"Etrius!" through the closed oak door came a female knight, she walked towards Raenef.

"Yeah Rae?"

"Take Eclipse to my rooms"

"Master Raenef?" Eclipse whispered not believing his eyes. Raenef looked kindly at him.

"Hush Eclipse, rest and I will be there soon" He passed Eclipse to Etrius and she turned to leave with Eclipse supported by her. When Rae stopped her " Wait, take this also" he made a flourish, reciting an incantation under his breath. Then passed something to Etrius "make Eclipse comfortable, then return with two when I call"

"Sure Rae" with that she left the rooms. He turned back to Vkol, all innocence and concern left his eyes. He was now fully the Demon Lord Raenef.

"Now, we have two concerns, one you have attacked my home and injured my servant. Then two, you have taken the child of our king and the child of the high cleric of Raised."

"What, you have no proof" Raenef had been walking round Vkol as he spoke; now he turned quickly to the Demon Lord.

"Do I not? Then what is this?" he threw to the floor robes, inside all carrying Vkol's seal. "I got this while freeing a child, one you placed there." Behind them the doors opened once more. The High cleric of Raised and some of the other clerics entered. All tensed upon seeing on another. Raenef continued. "The child I freed was our Kings Daughter Nightflame, which means the Clerics child will be with you."

Vkol backed up; he knew he could not talk his way out of this. He brought forth a bottle where he kept the child of Raised.

"One move and I will kill the child"

"Do it then"

"I will"

"Then do it" Chris looked on shocked as Raenef goaded the Demon. He crushed the bottle, but no cry of death came.

"High cleric, you will find your child in my Rooms with Eclipse, pray take him and leave this domain. And my Lord King, your daughter resided there also. Chris went to Raenef's quarters, followed closely by the king of demons and his distraught wife. Both went to their children.

"Daddy, mommy"

"Nightflame, my darling. Did they hurt you?"

"No mother, Lord Raenef looked after me."

"How of you Tony?"

"I'm ok old man" the young boy replied.

"Old man! Why you" Etrius smiled, some things never changed.

"Now to deal with Vkol" the Demon Kings voice went low in menace, but then an explosion ripped through the castle.

"Seems like Rae is dealing with him, no one beats up Eclipse" she looked to Eclipse sat in the bed, seeing his eyes were open.

"Hope he'll be alright" Nightflame spoke.

"Why wouldn't he be?" Etrius asked

"Cause the fake Clerics hurt him, he thought I didn't see. But they hurt him bad, he was bleeding." They turned as Eclipse made to move, but in this state. Even Chris could push him down.

"No Eclipse, you'll only get in the way as you are now. Rae will be fine" Chris replied, just as another explosion sounded.

Raenef dodged the attacks Vkol sent his way. He was getting desperate. The other Demon lords had crated a bubble to enclose them. Only one was allowed to exit. The winner if this fight. The loser would die.

"You will not beat me weak one. I am stronger than the name of Raenef"

"You talk too much Vkol" Raenef jumped back once more. This was of little effort. But the wound dealt before was drawing out his energy. Draining him. So much so that Vkol got a hit. Raenef smack against the wall, landing on his feet, but his arms hung limply down. Vkol began to run forward. Dark spear in his hand to ram into Raenef's chest. But Raenef uttered the incantation.

"Dark arrow" Raenef had become much stronger since the day he first used this, and the arrow reflected this. Instead of one small arrow. Thousands of large ones answered his summon. They flew in a blink of an eye, all impaling Vkol, he stood in silent scream as the bubble burst, releasing them.

"Get out of my house" with that Vkol turned to dust, blown out by the wind. He turned as the other Demon Lords looked upon him.

"Now I would ask my fellow Lords to leave, as I have now to set my home in order." He turned to the Balcony, hearing the lords' shuffle out. He knew the Demon king would ask the clerics to leave this realm. He would check on Chris later, he slumped against the marble pillar letting out a groan as his side burned. He moved his cloak and placed his hand in the fold to the wound, seeing it come away fresh with blood. He knew the tip of the spear was still embedded in his body. The sacred mark of the spear burning him inside out. God's symbols and Demon flesh did not mix. The Mark of Raised would burn if it touched him. It was just the way it was.

"Master Raenef!" came the concerned exclamation. Then he felt two hands helping him to his feet. And there was Eclipse as always by his side.

"Have they left?"

"Yes Master Raenef, come. You must be treated." Eclipse helped Raenef to get to his rooms, gently laying him on the bed. He heard a gasp of pain escape Raenef's lips. He removed to black robe, exposing the buckled clothes. On his right chest, just at the bottom of the ribcage was a ragged hole from were blood could be seen. Eclipse slowly undid the buckles and removed the top. He hissed at the sight, at the beauty and the pain it must cause.

"I must pull it out Master Raenef" he stroked Raenef's face.

"I know, get it over with" Raenef laid back waiting for the pain, he felt Eclipse's hand travel from his face to his shoulder, to pin him down. Then he screamed as Eclipse pushed two fingers into the wound, he felt around loath to hurt his lord but it needed to be done. Finally he found the tip of the spear. He pulled it out quickly, throwing it across the room as it burnt his fingers. Raenef arched up then fell limp to the bed. Eclipse cleaned the wound then bandaged it. Pulling the covers up he sat by his lord. Raenef snuggled up to him, placing his head on his lap. He then grasped Eclipse's long silky hair in his hands.

Eclipse looked down at his lord, and then began to take out his earring. To return the spell. But Raenef spoke.

"Keep it Eclipse…my pledge to you" Eclipse smiled, he leaned against the headboard. Hand on Raenef's shoulder, he fell into blissful slumber.

END

KITG: well there you go, me first DD story. Hope you like


End file.
